Corpse party: Cursed: Mayushige One-Shot
by evelinaonline
Summary: Seiko Shinohara, Yui Shishido, Morishige Sakutaro and Mayu Suzumoto's souls are trapped in Heavenly Host. Mayu and Morishige are cursed not to see each other again. With a little help of their friend Seiko, can Morishige and Mayu break the rules with their love? Or will they be trapped calling for each other forever ever after?


**When I saw that Morishige, Mayu, Yui-sensei and Seiko turned into ghosts at Blood Drive, I freaked out. So I decided to make a One-Shot about the tww certain ghosts in there; Mayu and Morishige. I mean, ! How could they even do this to theeeem? xD Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Normal POV**

Mayu Suzumoto was always a happy and cheerful teenage girl. She always looked at the bright side of life. She had some amazing friends and an amazing teacher. All of them always supported her when she needed it.

But... Things can go wrong, right...? After her parents decided that it was time to move away for Mayu's father's work, class rep, Shinozaki Ayumi, Mayu's best friend, suggested a charm that was supposed to keep all of them together. Her, Ayumi, Shinohara, Nakashima, Kishinuma, Mochida... Even their teacher, Yui-sensei and Mochida's little sister, Yuka. And of course, _Mayu's_ Shige-nii.

Morishige Sakutaro.

Such a quiet guy. Or if you asked Mayu, the cutest guy she has ever met. They met at the drama club of Kisaragi. By that day, Morishige's life changed. He found something to believe at. She always made him smile when Mayu called him with that 'Shig'. He wished he could hear her say it one more time...

The charm was supposed to keep them friends forever. But instead, it ripped them apart. They were sent into Heavenly Host, where they... Died. Luckily, Ayumi, Yoshiki, Naomi, Satoshi and Yuka survived. That made the victims of Heavenly Host feel, at least, a bit better.

Before they died, they were told that whoever died in the cursed school, would feel the pain of their death forever. Their souls wouldn't move on, they would be stucked in the school forever... Ever after.

That's how it happened. Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Shishido Yui and Seiko Shinohara are cursed to spend their after lives in Heavenly Host.

It wasn't only the pain of her death that upseted Mayu. She was stucked in the school a month now and she couldn't find Morishige. As hard as she tried, she would always end up at the same hallways, yelling 'Shiiiiig' with a cracking voice. When she wasn't searching for Morishige, she was crying alone at a corner.

It felt weird though. Mayu's spirit was a horrible sight. Her front part of her head was gone, cut in half. The inside organs were visible. She knew how Tokiko felt now... She couldn't believe that Tokiko's spirit was stucked like that for 30 years. Mayu's guts could be seen as well. Just like Ryou's... She had commons with all the child spirits except Yuki. That's what she thought until one day at least. She remembered Yuki telling her about how she died.

'It was a rainy night' she said. 'I had a fight with my parents before I left. I didn't care where I was going. I found myself at my school where-'

"SHIIIIG!" Mayu yelled and collapsed once more. She HAD a common with Yuki. She had experience a fight with her parents before performing the charm. Before she died... Why her? Why was Mayu the one who carried such a pain? "Shig-nii... Shig..."

At the other wing of the school stood Morishige Sakurato. He didn't look much different after his death. He still had all the parts of his body together, he still had his cellphone in his hand, he still looked the same. Only that wasn't. And he would never be after the pain he felt. Not the pain of jumping out of the window and then stabbing himself. That was nothing compared to the pain he felt about losing Mayu.

That girl... He had to find her. That's why he ended his life. To find her. To meet her at the after life. Just like Mayu, he couldn't find her. That hurt the most. He knew that he wouldn't find her. Even though, he kept hoping that she would be at the next corner of the hallway, calling for him. And when she would see him, she would run and hug him.

All these weeks, he never rested. He promised to himself that he would never rest until he found her. But even spirits need some rest. Especially after a search that would never end, like Morishige's. "Maaayuuu" he called before he fell on his knees. "Ugh... M-Mayu..."

What the two didn't know, was that they wouldn't see each other. Not because of the closed spaces. They had fallen apart anyway. Mayu and Morishige were cursed not to see each other again. Seeing each other would put them in rest. The school would not allow that. But wasn't the school... Breaking apart..?

Morishige opened his eyes. How could he fall asleep? How could he let himself fall asleep when Mayu was somewhere in the school waiting for him? "Maaaayuuu...!" he called. Every once in a while he would repeat her name. He couldn't stop. He couldn't let his Mayu down. _His_ Mayu...

Morishige passed the bathroom of the first wing. The one Seiko's spirit was resting. "Well if it isn't Morishige Sakutaro visiting his friend" Seiko said and got out of the bathroom.

"I am not visiting, Shinohara" Morishige told her. "Have you seen Mayu?"

Seiko looked down. "Maybe" she forced a cat-smile.

Morishige turned his head quickly at her. "Where?" he asked. "Where did you see her?"

"Where else?" Seiko crossed her arms. "I can't leave the bathroom"

"When did you see her?" Morishige had to know more about Mayu.

"Last night" Seiko replied. "She was calling for you" she knew about the curse Mayu and Morishige held. "But... You know she is probably at the other wing right now... Since you two are curs-"

"Sh-Shinohara..." Morishige leaned against the wall and sat on the ground. "I have... To see her"

Seiko sat besides her friend. "Don't give up Morishige" She felt bad for talking about the curse in front of him.

"How is she?" he asked. "Tell me... Everything about her, I'm begging you" Morishige burried his face into his arms. "She's the only one... That can keep me... Sane..."

"M-Morishige..." Seiko put an arm on his shoulder. "I promise, we'll be okay. You'll be okay"

"I miss her... Shinohara" Morishige never expected himself to break down in front of his perver-minded friend. But what choise did he even have? He was holding back what he felt months... "I wanna see her..."

Seiko was always a teaser. But since she grew up without a mother, she knew how to take care of the others. She hugged Morishige without caring what his reaction would be. "You can let it all out. It's... Okay to let it out..."

Morishige was depressed. He hugged Seiko back and kept crying. "Thank you..."

When Morishige left Seiko's side, Seiko saw a shiny object on the floor. She picked it up to see that it was Morishige's cellphone. "Might as well give that to him later..." she mumbled to herself.

In her surprise, Seiko heard someone reply to her. "Gi...ve... Him... W.. Who...?"

"Suzume!" Seiko smiled. "I am so glad you came"

"Gi...ve... W... Who?" Mayu was having a hard time talking without a face.

"Oh!" Seiko showed her the phone. "I found Morishige's cellphone and-"

"Sh... Sh..." Mayu was in a sock. "Sh... Sh..."

"Su-Suzume..." Seiko's spirit flied to Mayu's. Seiko was the only spirit of the 4 victims that could fly. Along with Yu-sensei actually. "Are you...?"

"Sh... Sh..."

"Suzumoto... Please. Please, I'm begging you, calm down..."

"Sh... Sh..."

Seiko handed her the phone. "I think you need it more than I do"

"Sh... Sh..."

Seiko was starting to get worried. "I-I think it is Morishige's spirital object-"

"Sh... Sh..."

"-humans can contact with us if they have 'em"

"Sh... Sh..."

"D-Did you know that Suzumoto...?"

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!" That was the saddest scream Mayu ever let escape her mouth.

Morishige realized that his phone was missing. He didn't bother himself going to get it back. Spirital object or not, Mayu was more important than an old-fashioned phone. He couldn't care less.

He should though... He should know that this was the begging to a happy ending. Mayu had his spirital object. The closed spaces didn't exist. The Nirvana, the school, was breaking apart... All those were just a step closer to seeing Mayu again. Humans can contact through a ghost's spirital object. What the two lost friends didn't know was that not only humans can contact through them...

Mayu hugged the phone and left Seiko alone in the bathroom. Mayu went to her usual corner to cry. Cry, cry, cry... What else could she do? She turned on the phone and searched through Morishige's photos... The snaps of the corpses were gone. Seiko forced Morishige to delete then one day. So he did. For Mayu.

Mayu noticed that the photos from the culture festival were still there. She selected one of then and pressed the 'OK' button. Her friends... All of them were there. Every single picture reminded her of a happy moment she spent with them. "Fw...ie...nd...s" she mumbled. How she missed being able to speak... "I..." Mayu put her finger on the screen. "Miw... ss... Y...ou..."

She then searched for any more pictures. "Shig..." she mumbled. Mayu has to find a picture of him. She had to see his face. "Shig..." she repeated. "Shig... Shig..." But none of them could be seen...

"Shig... Shig... Shig... Shig... Shig... Shig... Shig... Shig... Shig... Shig..."

Mayu turned off the phone and put it near her heart. "Shig..." she mumbled one more time. She wanted a break of all these. She needed her Shige-nii by her side. Mayu hoped that she'd see him soon. "I... Wo... ve... Shig..." Mayu was talking to the phone. "I wove... Shige...nii"

Morishige collapsed on the floor. "You're hearing voices again, Sakurato" he said to himself. "Snap out of it"

 _"I... Wo... ve... Shig..."_

Morishige put his hands on his head. "Ahh..."

 _"I wove... Shig... nii..."_

"Mayu" he stood up. "This is... Mayu's voice. What... What is she saying?" Morishige couldn't hear her clearly. He couldn't understand at all. But he knew that this was Mayu talking and tgere was no doubt about it. He stood up and started running around the hallways of the second wing. Mayu was nowhere to be found. He put all his force to run downstairs, to the first wing. Mayu should be there. He had to be fast. He couldn't let her go... Not now. He was so close. "Mayu!' he yelled.

Mayu just sat at the corner and kept talking to the phone. She didn't knkw that her words were delievered to the young boy. "Miw... ss... Y.. ou..." she cried.

" _Mayu...!_ " Mayu gasped. The phone talked... To her.

"Shig?" the brunette looked at the phone shocked. She didn't get an answer though. Mayu sighed and lied back at the wall. 'I'm hearing things again...'

"Mayu!" this time, the voice didn't sound from the phone. Mayu stood up and held onto the phone tight. "Mayu!"

"Shige-nii!" Mayu yelled back at the voice. This could be Shig, right? "Shige-nii! I am here, Shige-nii!"

Mayu started running. She turned to the first corner she saw at the hallway. She found herself on the ground, rubbing her back after that. "M... M-M... Mayu..."

"Shig... Shige-nii!" Mayu felt happy for the first time while she was in the goddamn school. That was Morishige she bumped onto. Her Shige-nii...

Morishige pulled her into a hug. He didn't care how messed up her spirit look. It didn't matter. That girl was Mayu. "Mayu..." Morishige couldn't say anything else. He just kept repeating her name over and over again.

"Shig..." Mayu hugged back. They were still on the ground but they didn't care. The blue glow that was surrounding Mayu, started glowing harder and harder. Morishige backed away for a moment and saw that Mayu was in the air. When she stood back on her feet, the glow returned at its usual shine. "Wh... What...?" In her surprise, Mayu felt way better now. After a few seconds, she realized that her face was back. "H-Huh!?"

"Mayu..." Morishige was hardly holding his tears back. "I... Finally... Found... You..." he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from breaking. "You're... Finally... Here..."

Mayu fell into Morishige's arms again. "Shige-nii... I was trying so hard to find you but the goddamn curse... It was holding me back the whole time"

"I was trying to find you as well..." Morishige told her. "I don't get it though... Why did it work now?"

"The phone" Mayu handed it back to Morishige. "It is your spirital object. It helped with communicating, Shig! And... And since the Nirvana is breaking apart, they can't control us anymore!"

Morishige nodded and looked down. Should he try it...? "Mayu" he grabbed her gently by her back.

"Sh-Shig!" Mayu almost fell on the ground but she put her arns around Morishige's neck just in time. She looked up at him and he gave her a smile. "Shige-nii...?"

"Mayu..." That was it; He would do it. He leaned in and let her a few time to decide if she wanted to do this. When he saw that she wasn't responding, he closed the gap between their lips and pressed his lips on hers.

Mayu blushed and opened her eyes wide. She didn't expect that from Morishige. She still didn't respond to his kiss. After a while he pulled away and looked down. "S-Sakutaro..."

Morishige blushed. Mayu called him by his first name. This.. Felt weird. "I am... Sorry..." he said. "I-I w-wanted to-"

"Sakutaro" she repeated. "Don't you dare be sorry about such a thing!"

"Huh!?" Morishige was confused. What did she mean? "I-" Morishige was interupted by Mayu kissing him back.

"Don't you dare be sorry Shig..." she said when she pulled away. "Because I want this too..."

"Mayu...!?" Morishige looked into her eyes. "I..." he took a deep breath. "I love you"

"I love you too, Shige-nii..."

The two spirits fell into each others arms and kissed one more time. The Sachiko Ever After Charm really brought them together... Didn't it?

 _The End_

 **Please tell me it didn't suck! :P I hope you enjoyed everyone! If you have any opinion of this, negative or positive, leave it bellow, I would lovw to see it! ;)**  
 **~Evelina**


End file.
